Fujin: Wind God
by Shodai-Uzukage
Summary: He isn't the idiot he portrays. He knows about his legacy and he would damned if he didn't get it. His new life has just begun, but he will become legenday. Rated 'M' for later preferences.


**Summary: He isn't an idiot like he portrays. He knows the truth of his Legacy and he would be damned if it wasn't his. This will be rated 'M' for future references.**

There's a lot of Naru/Hina romance stories going around, so I decide to do Naru/Hina friendship instead. I don't have a positve pairing in mind so we'll see as I write the next chapters. If I decide to make this yaoi, then I will write another almost the same exact version in het. This story will take longer to write then the rest of my stories considering how long the first chapter is. Plus, all my chapters will be slowly forming. I won't have so many time-skips. I want to write what Naruto does and how he does it to get strong. Naruto is strong but not godly strong in this story. No one's that strong. Then there's Hinita. She won't be the shy and weak character in cannon, she will only be playing it as will Naruto.

Naruto will still be on Team Seven cause in this story I'm going to bash Sasuke and Sakura. I'm sorry to you loyal Sasuke and Sakura fan, but it's my story and I write whatever I want to. I won't be bashing Kakashi cause in this story Kakashi actually helps Naruto when he asks for it.

**Disclaimer:** **Don't. Own. Naruto. Damn. **If I did Naruto would be strong and smart while Hinata isn't so weak or shy.

"Idiot." [Human Talking]  
'_Baka_.' [Human Thought]  
"**Child**." [Demon Talking][Inner Sakura]  
'**_Kitling_**.' [Demon Thought]  
_Italicized_. [Flashbacks][Straining Of A Word]  
~Stop.~ [Hand-signs]

Fu _j _i n  
A Naruto Fan-Fiction Story  
Written By  
Shodai Uzukage

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Chapter 1  
**A** M _e_ e t i **n** g _O_ f F r **i** e _n_ d s

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

He blinked. Had he just heard correctly what the Old Man had said? His genius, yet toddler mind worked on overtime, furiously trying to take in the information he came upon , then separating what was true and what was not. The Old Man, from his hiding spot in the Hokage's office, his grandfather figure, had just spoke to the second person of a safely guarded secret. A secret _only_ meant for the ears of trusted elites to hear. What he had heard was a shock to him. Something major so major, he'd knew he would have to keep it to himself. Listening in, he had heard the old man say that _the _Yondaime, _the_ Yellow Flash, and his _hero_ was in fact his father. _His _father. Not only that, but the Sandaime had revealed that, even as strong as his father _was_, he, a mere mortal could not defeat one of the most powerful bijuus within the Ninja Nations and so had to seal it in him. _Him_. In doing so though, his father had sacrificed his life, hoping that the villagers and it's shinobis would see him as a hero, _a freaking hero_, for holding in such an entity of enormous power. He peeked from his spot slowly to glance at the other person in the room. It was a man, a Jounin from the looks of it, his silver hair hung up defying gravity, a mask covering the lower part of his face. He seem shocked by the news, not by his facial features, but rather by his frigid posture. At least, that was what his four year old mind concluded. So now, the question was; how the _hell_ did he feel about all this?

Of course he was mad. No, mad couldn't even _begin_ to describe it, he was down right furious at what his father had did. He understood why his father had did what he did. Hell, even he, himself would have done the same thing too if he were in _that_ kind of predicament. After running for his life the first four years of his life, he finally understood the treatment he was given. The cold stares. Those damn glares. The freaking hushed whispers when he would walk by. If this was what a hero was to be treated then he would rather make an effort to become a traitor. At least then, they would have a reason for all the wrong treatment towards him. He held in a sigh, hundreds of emotions running through him. With so many answers came so many more questions than before.

Then to top all this off, his mother had died giving birth to him. _His_ mother, the _Red Death_, the _best _kenjutsu specialist in all of the Ninja Nations. He wondered if his father had known the outcome when it came to her or not. Most likely not considering he was fighting on the front lines against the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi of all people--er, not people, but bijuu. Wasn't the fox a friend of his fathers from what he had just heard? So, how the hell was it attacking Konoha in the first place? He'd have to figure that one out later. So back to the question earlier; how did he feel? Oh, he was quite dandy. _Fine_. He understood, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

As the conversation ended between the two, Leader and subordinate, the silver haired man left via Leaf Body Flicker, probably to ponder on the information he had just been told. Blue eyes glanced at the Old Man, wary. Running from mobs of shinobi and civilians alike for years had honed his stealth skills and for that he was glad, but he had to wonder about the Old Man, considering he was the best ninja in the Leaf Village. Minutes later, the Sandaime left, probably to get some fresh air to calm his nerves down. When the door clicked shut, he dislodge himself from the spot and shot out the window. Putting chakra to his feet, how he remembered a instructor teaching his students, he walked down the wall, decidedly, he wanted to clear his head. It wasn't like he was stupid. In fact, he was a genius, only not so arrogant, nor was he cocky with his skills. He knew when to swallow his pride when it came down to it. Reaching the ground, he slowly strolled down the streets, missing a pair of wise brown eyes eying him smiling sadly.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Music rattled around him, but he didn't notice. He was too deep in thought. He knew his parents loved him, the Old Man had revealed so himself. His mother's death seemed a little suspicious to him though, but he wasn't for sure. Sure, anyone could die from childbirth, but weren't there nurses there to help with that. Not _just _nurses, but medic-nins too. Then, his father died sacrificing himself for the village, although he wonder if it was even worth it now, not knowing how hard his life would be because he didn't know his wife had also passed away. Though he had to admit, his father was admirable. If he couldn't sacrifice his life nor his son, would he had the heart to ask another for theirs? No--and he was struck down from his current thinking. He hit the ground face first, blood seeping from the side of his head, where, obviously there was a cut.

Blue eyes glanced up in hazy awareness. "Aw, shit." He stood up and bolted. How could he have been so stupid? Today was _the_ day. The day of _his_ birthday. The day _his _father died. The day the Kyuubi was _sealed_ into him. The _damnable _Kyuubi Festival. He was so pre-occupied that he forgot what he usually did today. It was the day he would go and hide, running for his life as mobs search for him, metal poles and katanas in hand, hoping to get rid of him, the Kyuubi brat. Were the villagers so narrow-minded that they could not tell the demon from his jailer? If he were the demon, why were they still living and enjoy what life they had? Would they still be amongst the living as they were now? No. That was a definite no, if the Kyuubi was still genjutsu-drugged-induced, that is.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

He ran. That was all he did. His life depended on it, but then again, he had always lived even when he was beaten within an inch of his life so many other times. Was he to be grateful? Maybe. Was it the fox who healed him and kept him from dying or was it a Kekkai Genkai? He was definitely going to do some research on that later. He definitely had a few questions he wanted to ask the fox. It was only right he get answers to question that plagued him throughout his life.

Snapping out of his daze, he glanced around. "…The Hokage Monument?" How the _hell_ did he end up there? Probably because that was where he would come to get away from days like this or just simply relax and forget about everything. His legs were sore. No, his whole body was sore. He had ran far, he could tell by how the festive lights were dimming out. Just as he was slowing down, possibly to take a rest, he heard voices shouting for his demise and bolted again, this time towards the dark and dreary forest on top of the Hokage's heads. He couldn't and wouldn't get caught. Running in pitch blackness, he was at a disadvantage. He couldn't really see in the dark, so as he ran stumbling as he went, he smashed into, what seemed like a… Wall? He blinked from where he was, on the ground. '…_What the hell?_'

Standing before him was a house he had never seen before. His teary blue eyes glanced around. It seemed like no one was around, nor did it make an impression that anyone lived in the house for years. His eyes opened wide in shock as he heard a few voices searching for him, not as many before, but some to make his blood run cold. He stood up and debated his cons and pros. Having little time to decide, he went towards a window and tried to open it, to his dismay, he couldn't. It didn't look locked, but it definitely wouldn't let him in. Just as he thought his luck was out, he saw a blue flash where the window stood. He blinked. What was _that_? Slowly, he reached out and tried opening the window again hoping against hope that luck was on his side. This time, it clicked open to his surprise. Without hesitation, he opened it wider and scrambled in and closed it in the process. He ducked down low and curled into a ball as he heard voices pass by. By no time, he had passed out. He was tired and losing much blood, his little four year old body couldn't take the stress of running so much nor the weakened state he was in.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Blue eyes blinked. Was it just him or did it look like a sewer where he sat in? He had remembered running from a mob and had come across an abandoned house. _'…Maybe they found me and threw me in the sewers hoping I don't survive?_' He smiled sadly at the thought.

A deep chuckle rumbled from behind the large gates. "**No child, you are not dead, nor did they find you.**"

The voice was booming loud and made his eardrums hurt. He winced at the pain and brought up his hands to cover it, but none the less, looked towards where the voice came form. Blue met slitted red. "…Kyuubi?" He asked from behind the large gates with a paper marked 'seal' stuck on it, once realization dawned on him.

"**It seems fate has decided that we were to meet, Naruto-kun.**" He stepped forward from the darkness and entered the light showing his feral awesomeness. "**I am the Kyuubi No Youko, nice to finally meet you.**" He bowed his head, however he could.

"…I can't really say the same, after all, you are the reason I'm hated." He muttered before sighing. "What do you want?"

"**It seems you have finally found out of your burden.**" He paused, his face took on a sad smile. "**For what it's worth, I am terribly sorry.**"

Should he forgive the fox? He didn't know. He was the reason why everyone hated him. He was the reason why he was treated the way he was. He wanted, no needed answers before he made his decision. "Why? Why attack Konoha if you were a friend of my fathers?"

"**Ah. Are you sure you want to know why you had to deal with such fate?**"

He nodded his head, determined. "Yes, I want answers. I _need_ answers."

Kyuubi seemed to sigh. "**What do you know of the Konoha's founding fathers?**"

He scrunched up his nose. Everything dealing with Hokage he practically knew, after all, his idol was the Yondaime, his father. "She was founded by Senju Hashirama, why?"

The fox nodded. "**Do you know the story behind it?**"

There was a pause and he searched his mind. "…You mean with the Shodai Hokage and Uchiha Madara?"

"**Yes. The Shodai Hokage and Uchiha Madara fought for the title of Hokage, but in the end, Senju Hashirama won and he claimed victory. Many people thought that Madara had died during the battle, but it is not what it seems. He was still alive. You may believe me or not, but what I say is the truth.**" He paused. "**From what I know, the Shodai Hokage gathered and was able to control the tailed beast and offered them to the other shinobi countries for peace, which of course, didn't go so well as war still rang out. I, myself, was kept in Konoha as a summons and was given only to the strongest of all within the village; the Hokage.**" He the Kyuubi scowled. "**Then came the day your father succeeded the title and I was given to him. Word got out that he was Hokage and Madara went about his demise. Somehow he was able to get ahold of the Summon Scroll for foxes and took control of me with his Sharingan and ordered me to attack Konoha. Your father, even being the strongest shinobi could not do a thing to stop me and instead sealed me, which ended his life saving hundreds and thousands. Your father was a man who cared for his people, always putting them before anything else. I was a fool to have fallen for Madara's trick.**" He bowed his head low. "**For that, I am sorry. If there was anything I could do, I wouldn't hesitate to do it.**"

He didn't know what to say. He knew his father loved the village, his home. He couldn't deny it. He loved his home as much as his father did too. He knew they didn't think of him of as a hero, but he didn't care. He didn't want to be known as a hero just because of his father's name. He wanted to do things and earn it with his own hands. He thought back to his parents. Maybe his father didn't know that his mom had died. Maybe his father had hoped his beloved wife would take care of their son even if he was gone. Either way, he knew that they both loved him until their very last breath. He couldn't help the tears that flowed down his scarred cheeks. He couldn't be happier than ever. He would make them proud, he vowed. "…Thank you for telling me this Kyuubi. I forgive you." He smiled slightly, wiping away the how tears. "Plus, it wasn't your fault."

Kyuubi, the strongest of Biju couldn't believe his ears. This child had forgiven him so easily, even if it was his fault the villagers hated him. He would help this child grow strong. He could see the child's 'Will Of Fire' and that was all it took for him to help the boy. "**I am thankful for your forgiveness. I will do all within my powers to help you achieve your Legacy, what is rightfully yours.**"

"Yes. I would like that."

"…**But for now, you must wake up. You seem to have stumbled upon something very interesting.**"

"…Huh?" He was pushed out of his mind.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

His eyes snapped opened. Seeing the unfamiliar surrounding, he bolted up from his sleeping spot. '…_Where am I? I found out about my parents and the Kyuubi sealed within me…Then, I was heading out to clear my head when…Oh, I forgot about the Festival._' He looked around. '…_An empty house?_'

Focusing his chakra, he scanned the area. It seemed like no one was around, actually, it looked like nobody had lived in the place for years. Being a child, his curiosity got the better of him and he started looking around. The place was huge. Never had he seen such a place. It was a two-story house with at least a dozen bedrooms and a couple of bathrooms. The master bedroom and bathroom was what took his breath away. It had a king-size pillow-top bed, laced with a white sheet and red comforter. On either side of the bed had a nightstand. A large drawer occupied one wall and on another wall, he located a door that led into a room full of clothes; the closet. He stared in awe at the size, it was bigger than his apartment.

The place also had a large living room furnished with sofas and a coffee table in the center of them. What caught his eye was an amazing kitchen stocked with food. How there was food stocked for years to come, he did not know, but he thanked the gods because he was hungry. _Really_ hungry. A few apples here and some bananas there, he again went on his way exploring. He was already liking the place and he didn't know why.

'_**There's a room you should check out. It's the last door down the hall past the bathroom**_**.**'

"Huh? Kyuubi?" He was a little confused. "How are you able to speak to me?"

'…_**We have a connection child. All you have to do is think and I will be able to hear you, vice versa**_**.**'

'_Oh. That's neat._' He smiled. Being able to talk to each other wasn't a bad thing. He just couldn't let others know, then they'd definitely think he was the Kyuubi.

'_**Yes, it is. Now follow my instructions and check that room out.**_'

He walked and passed the bathroom like Kyuubi told him too and came towards the last door down the hall. '…_Hey, how come you know this place? Have you been here?_'

'_**It's a surprise.**_'

He frowned, but he didn't ask. Instead, he opened the thick oak door and came to the sight of a room filled with scrolls with a desk located at the center and a chair behind it. Walking in, he looked at the thing around the room. Grabbing a random scroll, he opened it and read the title. '…_The Act Of Tree Climbing?_' Reading on, he noticed that it explained how to walk up the tree with chakra to keep you from slipping. It was also a chakra control exercise, it seemed. Putting the scroll back in its place, he walked over the the desk and gasp. On the table, there was a Photo. A man with blond hair and stunning blue eyes and a red haired beauty with green eyes, her stomach protruding out. He could only come with one conclusion; they were his parents. Picking up the Photo, he smiled. '…_They look happy_.' Yes, they definitely loved him by the looks of it.

'_**They were. They were especially ecstatic when Kushina found out she was pregnant**_**.**'

'_Kushina? My mother's name?_'

Kyuubi nod mentally. '_**Yes. Uzumaki Kushina, the Red Death.**_'

'_She's really beautiful. I can Imagine why they called her the Red Death. Her fiery red hair is really vibrant._'

'_**Yes, she was definitely beautiful. Her fiery red hair was definitely vibrant and yes, it was because of that that she was called the Red Death. Your father's name was Namikaze Minato and just like your mother, his blond hair was the reason they called him the Yellow Flash because every time he would use he signature move, there would be a flash of yellow that followed.**_'

He was confused now. '_How come I have my mother's clan name? Do you know?_'

'_**Your father had many enemies due to his title, the Yellow Flash. I'm guessing the Sandaime didn't want your father's enemies to know that you existed until you were strong enough to defend yourself.**_'

He nodded in understanding. '_Yes, that's probably for the best right now._'

'_**But**_…'

He frowned. '_But, what?_'

He could hear Kyuubi sigh. '_**Your father also had enemies inside the village. Some of which would have tried to get rid of you besides being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, like the war hawk, Danzo, if he couldn't make you his.**_'

'_Ji-chan was very cautious, I see._'

'_**Indeed. Danzo wanted you trained under him as a weapon for war, one who didn't know emotions. If he knew you were Minato's son, he would have kidnapped you from under the Sandaime's nose to do so.**_'

A weapon of war? Without emotions? He shuddered at the thought. '_That man needs to be watched._'

Kyuubi nodded mentally. '_**I agree.**_'

He looked around the room. '_This room looks like a study from the looks of things._'

'_**Yes, it is. This is one of your father's scroll rooms. It has scrolls from the basic chakra control exercises to advance Jutsus. It also has his research on seals.**_'

'…_Seals?_'

'_**Yes, seals, just like the one he used to seal me in you. Or the blood seals that keep anyone who isn't related to Minato out of places or things that's not theirs. Your father was a Seals Master taught by Jariya, one of the Legendary Three. In fact, he was your father's sensei.**_'

'_Wow. Seals are that powerful, huh? I think I'll learn seals too._'

Kyuubi chuckled. '_**Sure, I help you with them.**_'

He smiled. '_Thanks, Kyuubi. So, is this what you wanted to show me?_'

'_**Partially.**_'

'…_Partially?_'

'_**Yes. On the west wall located in the room, I want you to smear some blood on it.**_'

He didn't know what the Kyuubi wanted, but he obeyed. Walking towards the walk, he bit his thumb and smeared it on the wall. He stood there for a second and was about to ask questions when he heard a hiss as the wall glowed blue and a vault appeared. '…_Just like before with the window._' Turning the handle on the vault, he opened it and looked in. It was dark, he couldn't see anything from where he was. "…Hello?" It echoed back at him.

'_**There's a switch located on the right inside.**_'

Filling for the switch, he flicked it on. In front of him, a long stairway was located there, going how deep, he did not know. '…_Is it safe?_'

'_**Don't worry. Only someone with his blood is allowed in.**_'

He nodded. '_That's good to know._' He was being sarcastic, but he couldn't tell if the Kyuubi knew.

Kyuubi let his amusement known. '_**Imagine what would happen if you weren't related to the Yondaime. Bloody, I tell you, bloody.**_'

He flinched. '_I didn't need visions right now. Gruesome._'

'_**Got that right. Now, let's go.**_'

'_Yeah, yeah._' He entered the vault and went down the stairs. He walked for what seem like hours until he came across a brightly lit room filled with scrolls like the study. He picked one up and read the title. It looked rather worn, actually, most of the scrolls down here were looking rather old and worn out. '_Shinobi Clan; Abarame…huh?_ _Why does father have a scroll on the Abarame Clan?_'

'_**Your father did research on all the clans within the village and some from other villages. He said there was no point in being Leader if he didn't know about his people. He also said that it was better to know his followers strength and weaknesses than to know nothing about them just in case they were to betray him, not that he expected them to though. He did as much research on Hijutsu and Kekkai Genkai from various clans too. Some of which have been extinct or nearly extinct.**_'

'_Really? Dad was really dedicated to his job. I admire him even more now._' He was in awe of his father.

'_**He was dedicated alright. It wasn't because he didn't trust them, it was more so that he understood his people. I, myself, admire him a lot too.**_'

He looked around the room and noticed another door. '_What's with the door?_'

'_**Ah. Now that is a room you would love.**_'

He interest perked. '_Really? What's behind that door?_'

'_**Find out yourself.**_'

This room had the interest of Kyuubi, so definitely he was interested as well. Walking to the door, he opened it and peeked inside. "WOAH." The room was big. It looked like a forest. It had very tall oak trees, a small river with it's own waterfall and a very big field. All in all, it looked like a training ground and it was _alive_. It even had a sun painted in the ceiling with a blue sky and clouds to boot.

'_**Woah, indeed. This was where your father trained from unwanted eyes. Amazing, isn't it?**_'

He nodded. '_Definitely. It has everything. I don't even have to leave this place for food either. It seems to be stocked to last a couple of years._'

'_**Yes. Your father seemed to be that kind of person, always a step ahead of everybody.**_'

'_I could stay here forever._'

Kyuubi chucked mentally. '_**Sure you can, but then, that would be too boring. Plus, don't you want to be a ninja?**_'

He nodded his head enthusiastically. '_Of course! Surpassing all the Hokage's was my dream._'

'_**Then I suggest you go back upstairs to the study and start studying.**_'

He pumped his fist in the air. '_Ossu!_'

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

He had spent the rest of the day reading the basics on chakra control. Kyuubi had told him that learning how to control his chakra would benefit him later on when the time came for him to start doing jutsus. First, he read the scroll that had 'The Act Of Tree Climbing' on it. He already knew how to do it, but he wanted to master it for the future. It was an exercise all shinobi should learn. It taught you how to walk up on trees and vertical walls. It also teaches you how to focus the right amount of chakra to a certain part of your body, the feet being the hardest.

'_**Hey kit?**_'

He smiled at the Kyuubi's nickname for him. '_Yes?_'

'_**I've been wondering**_…' He paused. '_**Just how did you learn how to read and write?**_'

'_Oh, that._' He smiled. If it weren't for the Old Man, he wouldn't have known how to read or write. He respected the Sandaime, even considered him to be his surrogate grandfather at times. '_Ji-chan taught me. Nobody was willing to teach the 'Demon-brat' so he taught me himself and for that I'm really grateful._'

'_**Well, he was a good teacher if the way you're talking is any indication. You speak way too mature for your age.**_'

He snorted. '_Heh. Yes, you could say he was a good teacher. Besides teaching me how to read and write, he also taught me some manners. Though, I like calling him Ji-chan instead of Hokage-sama. It's not out of disrespect, it's more_…' He paused thinking. '_I guess you can say, he was one of the few people who I've let into my heart. To me, it's an endearing nickname._'

'_**I see.**_'

'_Yes. I only have a few people who are precious to me, like you, you know. Even though I just met you, I can tell you were always there for me._'

'_**Thanks kit, it means a lot to me.**_'

He nodded. '_No problem._'

'…_**But now, you need to take a bath and go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.**_'

He looked out the window. It was already dark outside, he could see. Setting down the scroll he was reading, he headed upstairs towards the master bedroom and into the master bathroom he went. He never did have a chance to relax in such a hot and calming bath before, he was definitely going to take his time to enjoy it. Shedding his clothes, more like rags, he threw it away in the trash located inside the bathroom before taking off his sandals and setting them down on the floor by the door. Turning on the water, he was more than glad there was both hot and cold water. Halfway past, he slowly entered the steaming water and sat down, his head resting on the edge of the tub.

Closing his eyes, he let a smile appear on his face. "This is awesome."

'_**I can tell.**_'

'_It's my first time actually having hot water. I've always bathed in the cold._'

Kyuubi frowned mentally. '_**I see.**_'

'_It's okay. I won't go back there unless I have to. You know, to keep up the façade._'

'_**I always did wonder why you do that.**_'

'_Would you rather think the loud-mouth idiot is a threat, or the calm genius?_'

'_**I get what you mean. We'll keep the façade up until you become genin. By that time, with all your training, you'd probably be high Jounin level, except for the experience.**_'

'…_Experience? What does experience have to do with anything?_'

He could tell Kyuubi was sighing. "_**Well, imagine a trained Jounin against a experienced Jounin, who do you think would win in a fight?**_'

'_Hmm?_' Now that he thought about it, maybe experience would benefit who would win in the end. A trained Jounin only had the experience with his comrades and no one else, having not even been through a situation where he would lose his life or not. An experienced Jounin would already have been through situations of life and death, where he faced off with many different adversaries from different countries of different strengths and weakness. '…_I guess an experienced Jounin would win._'

Kyuubi seemed pleased with the answer. '_**Good. So, when you become Strong enough to handle fights on your own, we'll ask the Sandaime if we can leave the village and take on bandits and such for experience.**_'

'_That sounds good, but I don't think Ji-chan would let us. Plus, why not ninja?_'

'_**If the Sandaime won't let us, then we'll just have to sneak our way out. We'll start off slow and work our way up. I don't want you to take on any ninjas unless I think you're ready, got it?**_'

'_Sure, it's not like I want to die anytime soon. I'll listen to you, only because you're older._'

Kyuubi chuckled mentally. '_**Alright. Now, get out and dry yourself. You need a good nights sleep.**_'

'_Yeah, yeah._' He was being the little kid he was. Plus, he was getting pruned up, he noticed.

Getting out of the tub he grabbed a nearby towel and dried himself off. Heading out of the bathroom, he entered the closet and searched for the smallest thing he could find to wear. He found a red t-shirt and put it on, it hung low to his feet, but he didn't care. Slipping out of the closet he bolted on the soft bed and went under the covers, snuggling up to them. It was comefortable. He fell asleep before he knew it, leaving the light on as he slept away.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

'_**WAKE UP, KIT!**_'

"Wah!" He bolted up off the bed, clutching at the shirt above his heart. His blue eys glanced around frantically. Seeing the familiar sight, he calmed himself down and slowed down his beating heart. '_Dammit Kyuubi! You scared me!_'

He could tell Kyuubi was laughing. '_**I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself!**_'

He glared at the wall. Kyuubi could be such an ass if he wanted to. '_Real funny._'

'_**Get up. We have things to do, like get you some clothes.**_'

'…_I don't have money._'

'_**Why don't you ask the Sandaime?**_'

'…_Hmm? That sounds like a good idea to me._'

He untangled himself out of the blankets and rolled off the bed falling on the ground with a loud thump. Scrambling off the hardwood floor, he headed towards the closet to find something suitable to wear before heading out to meet with the Old Man. After endless searching, he came upon a box of clothes. Only these were little kids clothes. It seemed his parents went out of their way and stored up a pair of clothes for each age he would turn. He smiled at their caring manner. Grabbing the clothes that would fit him the most, he put them on. It was a red shirt with a with swirl in the front and black shorts with white stitching. Lastly, he grabbed his sandals from the bathroom and put them on. Looking one last time in the mirror, he bolted downstairs and out the door. He didn't care, it wasn't like anyone could get in anyways.

'_**Hmm? You look good.**_'

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Regret.

He had regretted the day he announced poor little Naruto to the village of his burden. He had regretted not being able to help the small blond as much as he wanted to then he already was.

He had hoped the village would see him as the hero the Yondaime, his successor and predecessor, had _hoped_. He had put so much faith towards his people that he did not see them for their _shallowness_. Their _narrow-mindedness_. The greatest regret for him though, was not telling the little enigma of his heritage. Of who his parents were. Had the Yondaime not sacrificed himself for this ungrateful village, he wondered how the young blonde's life would be. Had the Red Death lived through child-birth, he wondered what she would have done to those who had the balls to do such vile things to her son.

His sad, brown eyes glance towards a frame hung above where he sat. In that frame, a blond haired and blue eyed man poised himself. '…_Minato, what would you say now knowing the life he has had?_' If only he had done the sealing. If only he was the one to sacrifice himself for the sake of the villagers, mostly for the sake of Naruto. If only he had done the right thing from the beginning. Then all and everything would not have been the way they were now. Little Naruto would still have a family.

A couple of days ago, he had finally told someone else of Naruto's heritage, of the burden he had carried alone for the longest of time. Hatake Kakashi. He was one of the Yondaime's students, the only student who was still alive. He knew the information he had revealed to the ninja had been a shock. It wasn't every day you were told that you're sensei had a son who was also none other then the demon container himself. Sarutobi was glad the ninja was one of the few who treated the boy like a hero. The boy, himself, was the very essence of innocence and purity. He couldn't understand how anyone could mistake him as a demon.

"JI-CHAN!"

He was startled out of his train of thoughts from the familiar loud voice. Glancing up, he saw a mop of blond hair and the widest grin possible on a whiskered visage. He braced himself as the bundle of engery slammed into him. Looking down at the child, he smiled. "Ah, Naruto-kun, how are you doing?"

Blue eyes sparkled. "I'm doing great Ji-chan!" He bounced off the Sandaime and mock saluted. "Yo!"

Sandaime chuckled at the boys antics. "So, what can I do for you? You're not just here to say hi are you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "…Well, I was wondering…" He fidgeted in place.

"Hmm? What is it Naruto-kun?"

" I wanted to know if I can get my allowance because I wanted to by some new clothes."

Now that the Sandaime looked, he noticed that the blond boy was wearing what seemed to be new clothes. He'd never seen them before, nor was he the one who bought it. "Who gave you those clothes Naruto-kun? They look nice on you."

"Ah! It was gift, but I don't know who gave it to me. It was lying on the porch of my front door when I decided to go home yesterday." It wasn't the truth, but it also wasn't a flat out lie. Somebody did give it to him after all.

"Oh." Sarutobi seemed surprised at this. "That's nice of whoever gave you those clothes."

The boy saluted. "Yep!"

The Old Man laughed. "Alright." He put his paperwork away and walked around the desk holding Naruto's tiny hand. "Let's go get you some clothes then. I need a break from all this paperwork anyway."

"Ossu!"

Sandaime chuckled and led the little boy out of the office, his Hokage robes fluttering behind. He told the secretary to postpone his appointments and left the office. Walking down the main road with Naruto, he noticed a few strained smiles. He wasn't stupid, he knew they were giving the blond looks of disgust behind his back. He wondered far his village had fallen to believe that a child, a four year old child at that, would be the demon sealed within him.

He looked at the little ball of sunshine in fondness. He knew where he wanted ot take the boy to buy his clothes. These people were shinobi and they didn't believe one word of the child being a demon for one second. They trusted in their Yondaime and that was all that he needed ot know. Stopping in front of a store, he looked down at Naruto. "Here we are Naruto-kun."

Blues eyes looked up. The sign read 'Tetsu's Shinobi Needs'. "Ji-chan, this is a shinobi store." He stated the obvious.

"I know, but you don't have to worry. Let's go in, shall we?" He led Naruto in the store, walking in front of the boy.

A chime was heard, behind the counter a man with scars on his face welcomed them. He had short, dark chocolate hair spiked up on top and had hazel colored eyes. He wore a short-sleeve shirt, loose but not so much as you can tell he had muscles. He also wore black, knee-high cargo pants and a pair of black shinobi sandals. Naruto wondered if he was a retired ninja. "Ah, Hokage-sama! What can I do for you?"

Sarutobi smiled. "Ah, Tetsu, I was wondering if you had clothes that would fit a four year old?"

"A four year old?" He paused a little, thinking. Did he have clothes that would fit a four year old? "Ah, yes. If I may ask, who is it for?"

"Ah." He pulled Naruto up front and pushed him forward. "It's for little Naruto-kun here."

"Oho!" He came from behind the counter and knelt to the level of the little boy. "Hello Naruto-kun, what can I do for you?" He smiled kindly.

Naruto smiled shyly. No one besides the Old Man, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku of Ichiraku Ramen had ever treated him nicely. This was new to him. "Um…" He pause, his nose scrunched up cutely. "Well, I wanted a few pairs of clothes so I don't have to constantly wash them and I was wondering if I can get a few weights." He noticed the glance Tetsu gave Ji-chan.

"…Weight? Why do you need weight?" Tetsu asked him. He never knew anyone to start off with weights, it was usually jutsus that kid were usually interested in, especially the flashy ones. He eyed the Hokage and was surprised that the man was just a curious as him.

He knew he was too young to start on his training, but he wanted to at least start on speed and strength. "Well, I wanted to start on my speed and strength training before entering the academy or doing jutsus and all that advance stuff. Other kids have parents and elder brothers and sisters to teach them, but I don't. So, I decided that I could at least work on those two on my own since they don't really need guidance, but if I do need guidance, I could ask Ji-chan a few question here and there without bothering him too much."

"Wow." Tetsu said glancing at the Sandaime, who had a proud smile on his elderly visage. "That was one hell of an explanation. What do you think Hokage-sama?"

Sandaime smiled and patted Naruto's head. "It's fine with me."

Naruto beamed, smiling brightly. "Thanks, Ji-chan!"

"No problem Naruto-kun." The wise Old Man glanced at the shop owner. "Can we get the things little Naruto-kun asked for?"

Tetsu nodded. "Alright!" He stood up from his position and held out his hand. "Come with me Naruto-kun!"

Blue eyes looked at the Old Man asking for approval. "Go ahead Naruto-kun."

Naruto grabbed ahold of Tetsu's hand and followed him to the back. Sarutobi smiled at the little boy. He was so young and yet he acted so mature. He glanced around the store, a few things catching his attention. A few days ago was Naruto's birthday, he had forgot to buy the little boy a present and now was the opportune moment. Walking around the room, he glanced at the objects. There were ninja clothes for Genin to Jounin, it's prices fit for such durability. He say many Kodachis to some Katanas and the usual Kunai and Shuriken. Looking at the objects, he noticed they were a bit too advance for the little boy.

He was going to give up until he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. Turning in it's direction, he reached out and grabbed the worn out scroll. He unrolled it and read the title. '…_Dance Of The Wind?_" What the _hell _was such a scroll doing in this store? The scroll was a taijutsu scroll for sure. Some people would think it was worthless, but Sarutobi knew better. This particular taijutsu was supposed to be extinct, nobody knew it anymore after the last person died not so long ago. It was at least a hundred years old, the scroll itself told him that. He couldn't believe his luck and if Naruto had the same affinity as his father, it was just the perfect taijutsu for him. He walked towards the counter with the scroll in hand.

Laughing could be heard as he stood there, coming louder and louder until Tetsu and Naruto emerged from the back with a bundle each. "So, did you find everything you need Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yep! Tetsu-ossan was a big help!"

"Aw, you flatter me little Naruto-kun!" Tetsu set hid bundle on the counter and motioned Naruto to do the same. Naruto only smiled.

Sarutobi put the scroll on the top of the bundles. "This too."

Tetsu eyed the scroll. He knew what scroll that was. "Are you sure?"

The Hokage nodded. "Yes."

Tetsu brightened. "Okay!" Tetsu added the amount together and stuffed them in a bag. "It comes out to be 30,000 yen please!"

"WOW. That's a lot of money!" Naruto exclaimed, eyes wide.

Sarutobi patted Naruto on the head. "Nah. Don't worry about it, I have enough Naruto-kun."

"…Are you sure Ji-chan?" Naruto asked, unsure.

"Of course! I'll buy all this for you as a birthday present since I forgot it was your birthday a few days ago."

"Really!?" The Old Man nodded. "Thanks Ji-chan! You're the best!"

Sarutobi paid Tetsu the amount owed. "Thank you, Tetsu-san."

Tetsu waved his had dismissively. "It's okay." He pulled out a few scrolls. "How about I seal it in these storage seals for better carry?"

Sarutobi nodded. "That would be helpful."

Tetsu sealed the clothes with the old scroll and the weights into the three storage seals while Naruto watched curiously from his place. Once done, Tetsu handed the scrolls to Sandaime. "Come back again Naruto-kun, okay?"

Naruto nodded. "I will! It's a promise!"

Tetsu waved the two goodbye with a smile on his face as the two left his store, both talking happily with each other.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

As they left the shop, the two had decided to go out to eat, both starving. Reaching Ichiraku ramen, they were greeted by Teuchi and Ayame, both father and daughter, happy to see them. The four chatted amongst them when the two, cook and waitress, weren't doing anything. Naruto smiled at them. These three were the only ones who had treated him without any malice and there was another he wanted to add to his list; Tetsu of Tetsu's Shinobi Needs. He could be counted as another person who was precious to Naruto, he knew. After eating a few bowls of ramen, not to expose his façade, the Old Man and Naruto waved goodbye to the two at Ichiraku ramen and left towards the Hokage's office.

They stopped outside the building, the sun on it's way setting behind the mountain. "Well Naruto-kun, today was a fun day, but I have to get back to doing paperwork." Sandaime announced.

Naruto pouted. Today was indeed a fun day. He liked spending his time with his Ji-chan. "Okay, I guess I'll go." He was a little sad that the day had to end.

Sarutobi smiled and ruffled his hair. He held out the scrolls from earlier towards the boy. "Here, these are yours. Plus, we can always do this again, can't we?"

Naruto took the scrolls into his hands and smiled. The Old Man was right. There were other days that they could do this again. "Okay! I'll see you Ji-chan!" He started running home.

Sarutobi waved. "Bye Naruto-kun!" He smiled at the sight. The boy was sure lively.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Slowly, he stealthily ran from his apartment towards his safe haven. No one would suspect a thing if he was out at night enjoying his time on the Fourth's head. He was usually there at this time of day, or rather night, or whatever. His blue eyes glance about his surroundings to see if anyone was near there. Feeling no one, he dashed of towards his new home. his future inheritance. Stepping on the porch before the door, he bit his thumb and smeared it on the door. Like last time, a blue light flashed for a second or so and stopped. Opening the door, he entered and closed it, thanking the gods that no one knew he was able to get in. Nor did they know that he was there.

He strolled over and sat on one of the sofas, putting his scrolls on the coffee table. '…_I'm definitely keeping all my important stuff here instead of at my shabby apartment._'

'_**Yes, that would be the wise decision to do. You should probably put your things away, aren't you going to start training?**_'

'_Oh, yeah, I was._' He picked up the scrolls and headed upstairs towards the master bedroom. Unscrolling the scrolls, he placed a little chakra on them and instantly the items within poofed into existence. He neatly folded his clothes and put them inside the drawer, then he put the weights on himself. First he put on the vest and slipped on a wrist weight on each arm, then one on each leg.

Finished, he picked up the last storage scroll and began his descend downstairs and into the study. Once there, he put the scroll on the desk and went towards the wall where the vault located. Doing the same thing like he did before, he bit his thumb and swiped it at the wall. A _hiss_with a flicker of blue light briefly glowed then disappeared telling him that it was okay to enter. Opening the vault, he flicked on the lights and entered the training ground, his descent slow due to the weights..

'_**You need to first stretch, then began running laps around this room.**_'

'_Okay._' He struggled for a little with all the weights on before getting used to it. He began his stretches, warming up his muscles. When he was finally done, he began his trek around the massive size room. '_This is going to take forever._'

'_**Stop complaining.**_' Kyuubi scowled disapproving. '_**Run one hundred laps round.**_'

'_What!? Why do many?_'

'_**You need to build up your stamina. Although you do have a lot, you still need to do it. Plus, with the weights, you'd also be working on your speed.**_'

'_Oh, now I see._' He began running with new found vigor. '_Ossu! Let's go!_'

Kyuubi chuckled mentally.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

The next chapter there will be a few month after month time skip. Please read and review.


End file.
